Charmed Blind
by boogersinmybrain
Summary: A report by Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil on how Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are 'Charmed Blind' to each other's love. Professor Flitwick, please don't fail us.


A response to challenge 11789 at Charmed Blind A report by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil Harry Potter, the world renown boy-who-lived, and if we do say so ourselves, a complete hottie, and Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm, and best friend of Harry Potter, are deeply and madly in love with each other. And we can all see it, even though they both continue to deny any feelings other than friendship with each other when asked. We have collected an overwhelming amount of input concerning the love between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And we've come to a conclusion, that everyone agrees upon. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are charmed blind to each other's love. The following are quotes gathered from interviews on the subject of Harry and Hermione: "...They do it all the time, This weird thing with their eyes They can like have a full conversation with one another without speaking a word aloud. It's freaky and bloody annoying at times too!" -Ronald Weasley (Best Friend) "They remin' me so much of Lily an' James. ALways lookin' out fer the other, even when they dun't know it. They nev'r been truley mad at the other. I jus' hope they wake up soon enouf!" -Rubeus Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures Professor, and close friend) "Potty and the Mudbood? They can't take their bloody eyes off of each other. It's revolting. And then Weasel's there seething because she took Potty over him. I still don't know what they see in that Mudblood. Crabbe, Goyle, make sure these bloody Gryffindor's leave. Potty and the Mudblood in love.. ugg can you imagine how hideous their kids would look..." -Draco Malfoy (Slytherin 7th year and arch-enemy) "I've got loads of pictures of the two of them sleeping together on the couch. And also of them hugging or holding hands for no reason. I asked Harry about it, and he said they were just friends, but I'm standing by my belief. Pictures don't lie." -Colin Creevey (Gryffindor 6th year, friend) "They're always touching and holding each other when they're scared. They never fight, or if they do, they make up within the hour. Ron and Hermione go at it for months..." -Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor 7th year, friend) "While I do not wish to entangle myself -or my mind for that matter- with my student's love life, even I see that there is something deeper than friendship between Potter and Granger. During detentions they keep looking at each other and smiling. It's quite a disturbing scene. Now excuse me, I must detach myself from this before I lose all self respect." -Severus Snape (Potions Professor, Slytherin Head of House) "Yes, Miss Granger, while the brightest witch I've seen in a long time, is very dense when it comes to her emotions about Mr. Potter. He's also quite dense about his emotions, but considering his upbringing, he's not really the blame. Now back to your dormitories, it's past curfew." -Minerva McGonaggall (Gryffindor Head of House, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress) "Both of them are constantly in the hospital wing for one reason or another. But when one is in the infirmary, the other hardly leaves. If you excuse me now, I have patients to attend to." -Poppy Pomfrey (School Nurse) "Those two over there? I seem them every year. Hugging and kissing one another before they leave. They look like me and my wife when we were young. You mean they're not a couple? Could have fooled me! " -John Smith (Muggle Security Guard at Kings Cross Station) "Ah yes, Potter and Granger. Their fates are intertwined within each other. They are surely meant to be!" -Sybil Trelawney (Divination Professor) "Hermione and Harry? Yes, They're in here all the time with their friend Ron. Although he seems a bit out of place around them. Maybe it's just me, but I have a feeling that there's something brewing under the surface between those two, and they're either keeping it a secret, or don't know what it is yet. I think Ron even feels it. He sure looks like a lost puppy when those two start in on a conversation." -Madam Rosmerta (Waitress at The Three Broomsticks) "Oh Merlin! Yes! I have something to say about them. But first, DO you have ANY idea about how it's like to go on a date with Harry Potter? ALL HE TALKED ABOUT WAS BLOODY HERMIONE! It's SO obvious that she's in love with him, and he's in love with her but he's too stupid to come to that conclusion! He led me on! Only so I could get my heart ripped out and he could go and meet his precious Hermione! And she's not even PRETTY! At least if he dumped me, ya know, it could have been for a better looking girl, but NO, it's that brainy, nerdy, bossy girl that he chose. I mean, I'm pretty, I'm smart, I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm good at quidditch... why.. no.. HOW can he actually like that hideous thing!" -Cho Chang (Ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter, Ex-Ravenclaw) "Hermy-oh-ninny talked very much about Harry in our letters and during the Yule Ball. I asked him if he had feelings for Hermy-oh-ninny, and he told me no. I disagree. They both are very close. She did not stop vorrying about Harry for anything. Vell, that's how it goes. Best friends to lovers. I never stood a chance, because there vas alvays something there." -Viktor Krum (Bulgarian Quidditch Player, Ex-Durmstang student, Ex-boyfriend of Hermione Granger) "Miss Granger is always in the library. You would think that by now, the way she reads, she would have gone through the entire library, or at least grown tired of reading Hogwarts A History for the millionth time. At least she's quiet when she's in the library. Mr. Potter is as well, I've seen them quite a few times huddled up in the corner. I don't like to meddle with students affairs, but they seem to enjoy each others company, and I always hate to ruin their session, but Mr. Weasley makes entirely too much noise for a library!" -Madam Prince (Liberian) "Hermione's like my best friend. She hasn't told me if she likes anyone yet, but I know she does. It's Harry. No one else makes her eyes light up like he does. I think he likes her too... or am I the only one that noticed that he only allows her to talk to him when he's in a mood?" -Ginny Weasley (Best friend of Hermione Granger, Friend of Harry Potter) " 'We tried to get them together! Honestly! We were trying to give them just a little push! We made a whole line of pranks JUST FOR THEM! But we had to stop because Mum found out.' 'Mum is quite scary.' 'I absolutely agree.' 'Gred, remember the mistletoe box at Christmas?' 'Of course I remember that Forge! Hermione was stuck in an invisible box underneath the mistletoe, only a kiss on the lips would get her out. Ron was still trying to move around because the 'Gooey Gliders' were still in affect and his legs turned into something resembling green jelly. You know Forge, that was always one of my favorite tricks.' 'Yeah Gred, Ronnie never saw it coming because he couldn't tell the difference between the appetizers. Shame...' 'Not really!' 'Yeah, your right as always dear brother.' 'Of course I am.' 'Now back to Harry and Hermione. What was I saying? Oh now I remember, Ron was distracted, and we thought it would be the perfect time to try it out.' 'Well, we levitated the mistletoe above her head. She was trapped in the invisible box, she called Harry over, he came, looked above her head, smiled, and then kissed her ON THE LIPS. She told him thanks and they walked back over to help Ronnie, acting like nothing happened!' 'It's ludicrous that they don't like each other!' 'Exactly! And then we tried the Trip'n'kiss, the Burp your Heart Out...' 'Well, that might have worked... except that Harry went into the shower right after we gave it to him, but we still don't know if it worked or not...he never mentioned it.' 'The Happy Hearts, the Just like Romeo and Juliet, Love is in the Air, and we even gave them a small dosage of Love Potion #9!' 'They're a right pain in the arse' 'Pretending like they don't like each other.' 'Well, at least Ronniekins is busy with Loony...' 'Yeah, we know he's fancied Hermione for a while...' 'But it's always been Harry and Hermione. He won't be too mad when they finally get together.' 'Forge, I think I have another idea on how to get them together!' 'A Homework Helper?' 'Exactly.' " -Fred and George Weasley (Friends of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) "Close doesn't even being to describe those two special individuals. I would call them a match made in heaven. They both compliment and excel over the other to the maximum. I'm not sure Mr. Potter, nor Miss Granger for that matter, would know what to do if something happened to the other. Although I haven't, many of the faculty has placed quite a few bets on when they will end up together. Quite charming actually." -Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster) "Those bloody cowards! I see them patrolling the corridors together... and he ain't a prefect! I've been trying to catch them in a broom closet snogging their brains out. I know teenage boys, and that's what they do! They don't talk calmly to girls, it's not in their ... PEEVES!" -Filch (Caretaker) " 'Harry Potter sir is most excellent!' 'Sir is not that great Dobby.' 'Yes Harry Potter sir is Winky! He is freeing Dobby!' 'It is shameful to be being freedhic, and you knows it Dobby.' 'Tis not shameful Winky, tis an honor. Tis most wonderful!' 'It isn't not Dobby. hic You should is being properly shamed.' 'No I am not, and I won't. And his Her-minny is most excellent as well! She is trying to get us house elves paying!' 'Ma'am is also shameful, ma'am is trying to force us hic paying, but house elves work for free. IT IShic SHAME!' '(whispering) Winky is drinking butterbeer again (normal voice) Her-minny is making Harry Potter very happy, and Harry Potter needs happy. He is making Dobby very happy, and he needs happy, yes he does.' 'hic They is shaming house elves together, they is belonging together, they should be leaving us hic alone together. Hic Tis SHAMEFUL.(faints)' 'Winky, I am telling you over and over to stop the butterbeer, but you is not listening to me, and now you is fainted again. Winky, Winky, Winky..." -Dobby and Winky (House Elves, Friends of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) And, to wrap up our report, we are adding a Daily Prophet Snippet by Rita Skeeter. 'Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school.' Alas, even she saw that there was something between them. Now, the question is, why do both Harry and Hermione deny any feelings other than friendship towards each other. The only possible answer is that they are Charmed Blind, well at least to each other. Okay Professor Flitwick. We understand that this didn't fully qualify as writing a report on a charm, but how could we resist? They are charmed blind, not literally, but to the other's feelings. Harry loves Hermione, and Hermione loves Harry. It's just a matter of time before the charm is lifted. We think even you can tell they are meant to be. If Professor Snape can see it, everyone else should see it too. - Well Girls, not to say that this wasn't a very well written report. And I do agree with your term for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, 'Charmed Blind'. However, I do distinctly remember telling you both that this report was not to be used as a gossip article. I do wish girls that you will realize that life doesn't revolve around gossip. I shall give you two Exceeds Expectations because you both actually took the time to interview many people, which is far better then you normally do. Next time girls, please, please don't write an essay based on gossip. - Parvati let out a sigh and gave the report to Lavender. "Even he said he saw it, so how is it gossip?" "I don't know Parvati, I don't think it's gossip. It's common knowledge that Harry loves Hermione and Hermione loves Harry..." "I know. Oh well. " "So...who's our next topic?" A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please review, good or bad:) Moni 


End file.
